Yuki and the Lion's Den (Veggie Tales parody)
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is a human parody of Veggie Tales' first episode, "Where's God When I'm Scared?" second segment, "Daniel and the Lion's Den". Yuki aka SapphireYuki-Sama as Daniel Dustin Wood aka Skullzproductions as King Darius The Rockster Girls: Ashley Asey, Melina Thermopolis and Zoey Halen as the Wisemen Julie Andrews as the Narrator


**Yuki and the Lion's Den**

By **KristinaD121** (me)

[That night at the ocean and the camera is headed and zoomed towards the Babylon.]

The narrator: Long, long ago, in a far-away land, there lived a young girl named Yuki(SapphireYuki-Sama). When Yuki was a girl, she was taken from her home in Judah to live in a city called Babylon, where she went to school in the palace of the Babylonian king. Yuki missed her home very much. And every day she prayed that God would take care of her family and her friends and look after her, too. God heard her prayers and helped Yuki become wise as she grew older, until everyone in the palace knew of her wisdom. Then one night, while Babylon was sleeping, the king had a dream.

[As the camera zoom in at the palace of Babylon.]

The Wise-Girls are Ashley Asey in purple, Melina Thermopolis in blue and Zoey Halen in green: *walking to the pillar that is 13 feet away from the door.*

The Wise-Girls and two maids, Danni(Dannichangirl) and Blake(Acutie): *waiting*

[Music playing]

King Dustin(Skullzproductions): *open the door and arrived to the girls* I am King Dustin. *the white-skinned boy with brown short hair with bangs, eyeglasses with golden frame, and brown eyes. He wore a Babylonian king crown and a king's outfit. He turned to Danni and Blake* I've had a dream...

Danni and Blake: *shocked*

King Dustin: And now I'm feeling rather frightened. *walked over to the Wise-Girls* And I wish someone would tell me what it means.

Ashley Asey: *a white-skinned girl with purple hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and a purple Babylonian monk's robe* We are your Wise-Girls. Yes, that is true. And though we're using all our wisdom, we're afraid we can't explain your dream to you. *as she shook her head sadly*

King Dustin: *shocked* What?!

Melina Thermopolis: *a tan-skinned girl with black long hair with bangs, chocolate brown eyes, wearing blue headband and a blue Babylonian monk's robe* But there is one who is wiser still, and Yuki is her name. So before you take another sleeping pill, perhaps she can explain.

Yuki(SapphireYuki-Sama): *the white-skinned girl with long black hair with bangs, and purplish-blue eyes arrived, wearing a white short-sleeved long dress with a brown ribbon around her waist, brown sandals and a gold ring bracelet on her right wrist* My name is Yuki.

King Dustin: *surprised*

Yuki: That much is true.

The Wise-Girls: O_o *staring at Yuki*

Yuki: But it is God who gives me wisdom and through me he will explain your dreams to you.

Blake: *the white-skinned girl with blond shoulder-lengthed hair, green eyes and she's wearing the yellowish-orange silk dress with short sleeves, same dress like Danni except it's blue and whispered to Danni* Her name is Yuki.

Yuki: *walked over to him*

Blake: That's what he said.

Yuki: *nod her head yes with a smile*

Blake: *to Danni* But when she talks about this "God" of hers, I think she's kinda loony in the head.

The narrator: Well, Yuki was able to explain the king's dream, and this made the king very happy.

[As King Dustin and Yuki were talking.]

King Dustin: *gaspped happily* Yuki, you have enlightened me! Your job, I will expand. *wrapped his right arm around Yuki* From now on, I want you to sit right beside me as the second in command! And three more days left, you'll shall be my queen of Babylon with wisdom and knowledge.

King Dustin and Yuki: *headed to his room and left the Wise-Girls, Danni and Blake behind.*

The narrator: This was very good news for Yuki. But very bad news for the Wise-Girls. You see, each one of them wanted to be the second-in-command.

Ashley: *glared at Danni and Blake*

Danni and Blake: *shocked and walked away*

The narrator: Now that Yuki got the job, the Wise-Girls would have to do whatever she said. This made the Wise-Girls very unhappy, and they immediately started thinking of ways to get rid of Yuki.

[Music playing as the Wise-Girls walking around in circle.]

The Wise-Girls: *singing* Oh no! What we gonna do?

The king likes Yuki

More than me and you

Oh no! What we gonna do?

We gotta get her out of here. (2x)

Melina Thermopolis: *singing* We could throw her in the dungeon

We could let her rot in jail

We could drag her to the ocean

Have her eaten by a whale

Ashley Asey: *singing* We could throw her in the Tigris

Let her float a while

Then we'll all sit back and watch her

Meet a hungry crocodile

We could put her on a camel's back

And send her off to Ur

With a cowgirl hat without a brim

A boot without a spur

We could give her jelly doughnuts

Take them all away

Or fill her ears with cheese balls

And her nostrils with sorbet

We could use her as a footstool

Or a table to play Scrabble on

Then tie her up and beat her up

And throw her out of Babylon!

[Music stops]

Zoey Halen: *a white-skinned girl with light blond hair tied in a pair of ponytails or pigtails that are tied by green hair holders, green eyes and a green Babylonian monk's robe.* Or...

The Wise-Girls: *three of them were whispering to each other*

Ashley Asey: *smirk* I like it!

Melina Thermopolis: *smiled* It's sneaky!

Ashley Asey: And it just...

Melina Thermopolis: Might...

Zoey Halen: Work!

The Wise-Girls: *singing* We could use her as a footstool

Or a table to play Scrabble on

Then tie her up and beat her up

And throw her out of Babylon!

[Music continued playing while the female wise trio, the Wise Girls danced over to another room and the door slam by itself until the music ends.]

The narrator: The very next morning, the Wise-Girls appeared before King Dustin to try to trap Yuki in their scheme.

The Wise-Girls: *arrived to King Dustin who sat in the king's royal chair*

King Dustin: You wanted to see me?

Ashley Asey: Ahem. *singing* We've got some news, good King Dustin

We fear your position is precarious

There are some people here in Babylon who won't give you your due.

They'd rather bow to other men...

King Dustin: Can this be so? *with his skeptical face*

Zoey Halen: *nod her head* 'Tis true.

King Dustin: Oh dear.

Ashley Asey: *singing* We've brought a solution of our own design...

*take out the paper with writing and the dotted line below the writing, and a feather pen.* If you'll just sign this paper on the dotted line.

King Dustin: *looking and reading the paper with dotted line*

Ashley Asey: *continue singing* It's an edict stating most concisely what we're all to do.

We must bow our heads or bend our knees

Before no one but you

King Dustin: *smiled* I see. Ahem. *began to sing*

Just one more time, now,

Let's see if I've got this straight.

A law to prove once and for all

That I am great.

If I'm the king no one must

Doubt my full supremacy

So from this day forth

My citizens will pray to only...

Me! *smiled*

*speaking* Yes! *his face turned to worried look* But what if they don't?

Ashley Asey: *singing* If they don't obey,

Any citizen...

Will be thrown into the lion's den.

King Dustin: Oh! Yes. *smiled* Well, I guess that would do it! All right, then. Good work, ladies! Ta-ta! *waved goodbye*

The Wise-Girls: *ran off and exit the throne*

The narrator: *singing* So the law was passed

The deed was done.

Yuki's troubles had just begun.

King Dustin: *got off the chair and left to his bedroom*

[Later at Yuki's house]

The narrator: Everyone in Babylon heard about the new law, including Yuki, but Yuki also knew God's law. And God's law told her that she should only pray to God.

Yuki(SapphireYuki-Sama): *kneel in front of her bed, closed her eyes, put her two hands together and prayed to God*

The narrator: So the next day, just like every other day, Yuki prayed and thanked God for the sunshine and for all her friends. She also thanked God for giving her the courage to do what was right. Even when she knew it could get her in trouble.

Yuki: *opened her left eye and look at the camera* -_0 Did you say "trouble"?

The Wise-Girls: *the door opened and they arrived to Yuki*

Ashley Asey: Aha! D

The door: *closed, slam against only Melina who is now fell unconscious, except Zoey dodged from getting hurt. It reopened again.*

Ashley Asey: Aha! D

Melina Thermopolis: *fell unconscious*

Zoey: *look down at Melina worriedly*

Yuki: D: *shocked with her wide eyes as the Wise-Girls(and Melina woke up) seized and carried Yuki out of her house.*

The Wise-Girls: *carried Yuki, and headed out of the town to somewhere.*

Yuki: So you girls are Wise-Girls? Well, that's pretty cool. I mean, like, have you always been wise? Or do you have to go to school for that? Were you serious about that cheese ball thing? Hey, I can see my house from here!

The Wise-Girls: *arrived to the pit hole of the lions or the lion's den, still holding Yuki on their arms*

The lions: Roar! *from the lion's den*

Ashley Asey: Yuki, because you have violated section 4219-2R9-4000-6.1-7...B, of the code of Babylon, forbidding prayer to anyone but to King Dustin. You are hearby sentenced to be consumed by the lions. Goodbye.

Yuki: Hey, don't I get a phone caaaaalllll?

The Wise-Girls: *as they threw her into the hole*

Yuki: *landed in the lion's den and hit to the ground. Thud!* Oof! *stood up, feeling dizzy with her eyes rolling around dizzily and shake her head fast from dizziness or nirvana.*

Melina and Zoey: *watched Yuki in the lion's den that is located in the underground and they're on the ground above*

Zoey Halen: *call out* Hey Yuki!

Yuki: *look up at them*

Zoey Halen: *smiled teasingly* You sure are gonna have fun down there! We're not "ly-in"!

Melina and Zoey: *laughing*

Melina Thermopolis: *smiled at Yuki teasingly* Uh, yeah! You better be "ly-in" down...um...'cuz those lions are gonna...um..."lie"..."on" you! *laughing*

Zoey Halen: *turned to Melina* Huh? What? Mine was funny. Yours was...goofy. "Lions are gonna 'lie on' you?" They're gonna eat her! They're not gonna "lie on" her.

Melina and Zoey: *walk away from the pit as Yuki is staring at them curiously*

Melina Thermopolis: Well, maybe they're gonna lie on her, then eat her. Or one will lie on her, while another one...maybe...eats her. Or maybe one will sit on her.

Zoey Halen: *to Melina* What, like, lions are going to cooperate? Like one's going to lie on her and say, "Hey, you eat her, I'll lie on her." C'mon, we're the ones that are lyin', not the lions.

Melina and Zoey: *push the lid and closed the pit or hole with a huge lid or something so she won't escaped.*

Yuki: *hearing dripping sounds* Well, it's not so scary down here. A little musty, not so scary.

One of the lions: *approached and growled at Yuki*

Yuki: *turn around to see the lion and walk backward from it*

The lions: *approached and surrounded her*

Yuki: *her eyes are now filled with tears and feeling scared* Oh no...What am I gonna do? It looks like I'm gonna end up as lion stew.

[Suddenly, the light from the ceiling with a hole shined on her and it appears to be an angel.]

Yuki: *look up at the angel*

Angel: *singing* Don't cry, Yuki...

Fear not, Yuki...

Don't you know you're not alone?

There is one who is watching you.

He listens when you pray.

And though it seems this time you won't get through,

God has made a way.

The lions: *become sad, turn and look at each other then both of them turn their heads to her, feeling sorry.*

The narrator: Even though she still didn't know what to expect. Yuki felt better when she remembered that God was taking care of her...even in the lion's den.

Yuki: *still looking up at the angel in the sky*

[Meanwhile at the outside of the Babylonian castle or kingdom where Melina and Zoey did the congratulated dance around in circle as Ashley watched them with a smile.]

The narrator: Elsewhere in the kingdom, the Wise-Girls were busy congratulating themselves for being so clever.

Ashley Asey: *look at the camera or you/reader and gave a wink*

[Meanwhile in the throne where King Dustin sadly sat on his king's royal chair, sniffed and put his head down with tears.]

The narrator: While the king, believing that he'd lost his good girlfriend, Yuki, decided the only thing he could do was to pray that Yuki's god would protect her.

[Next morning, King Dustin and the Wise-Girls arrived to the lion's den.]

The narrator: The next morning, everyone ran down to the lion's den to see what was left of Yuki.

King Dustin(Skullzproductions): *sadly shook his head and put his head down* It's hopeless. No one could survive a night with those lions. (

Yuki's voice from down there in the lion's den: Hello?

King Dustin: *surprised when hearing Yuki's voice* Did you hear something? *look down at the hole or pit hole of lion's den to see Yuki down there.*

Yuki's voice from the lion's den: Hello?

King Dustin: *call out for Yuki* Yuki? Is that you?

Yuki's voice from the lion's den: Yeah! I'll be right up. I just have to say good-bye to my new friends.

King Dustin: *gaspped* It's...It's impossible!

Ashley Asey: *nod her head* Yes...It is.

Yuki: *climbed up and exit the lion's den* Well, hello everybody! *with a smile and look down at the lions in the den/lair* See you guys later! Thanks for the pizza!

Ashley Asey: *look confused* They had pizza?

King Dustin: Well, it's a miracle!

*singing* Surely your god is above all men.

Now I understand!

For even at the bottom of the lion's den,

You were in his hand!

*smiled and speak* I've got it! A new law! From this day forth, everyone will pray to only Yuki's god!

The Wise-Girls: *look at each other with skeptical look on their faces*

King Dustin: No more of this silly praying to me business.

Yuki: *turn her head and smirked at the Wise-Girls*

King Dustin: *his smily face turned into skeptical and placed his index finger from his left hand on his forehead* Well, who's idea was that anyway? *paused* Oh, yes. I remember. *turn to look at the Wise-Girls with his face which turned into mad look*

Ashley Asey: *whisper to Zoey* I hear they're looking for Wise-Girls down in Egypt. *turn to King Dustin and Yuki* Been fun! Gotta go now!

Zoey Halen: Yes! See ya!

The Wise-Girls: *ran off*

King Dustin and Yuki: *looking at them running*

King Dustin: Where do you think you're going? *become angry* Come back here, you scroundrels!

Yuki: Hey girls, come back!

King Dustin: You scalliwags!

King Dustin and Yuki: *ran and chased the Wise-Girls*

King Dustin: *anger* Not so fast! Stop! I'm the king! You must stop now! Come back here!

**The End.**


End file.
